


Aches and Pains

by 1000PaperCranes



Series: Head Canon [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike, Episode: s05e19 Kahania, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Pono Kaulike and Kahania?  </p><p>Because those were another two episodes with miles of room for McDanno and no satisfaction.</p><p>And this One-Shot becomes a Three-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another un-Beta'd, should be in bed, piece of awesomeness.
> 
> Hele - Go.  
> Keiki - Children or kids.  
> Kama'aina - Long time island residents, typically native Hawaiians.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapters have recently been edited. No major changes. Please let me know if you catch any mistakes.

When Danny had returned from Colombia, and then from Rachel's house with Steve, Kawika had been waiting for them. He had promised Danny would be guarded by the Kapu, both for physical protection and to serve as witnesses, at least until _former_ Operative Alexander was definitively off O'ahu and out of Hawai'i.

Steve had been shocked, to say the least. He had known that Danny's relationship with Kawika had smoothed over during the rebuilding in Pupukea two years ago, but he hadn't realized it had strengthened enough to warrant such action.

"Kawika," Steve had begun, hedging, "You know I respect you, but is there some kind of catch, here?" It had been a risky move, challenging the integrity of the leader of the Kapu, but Kawika hadn't seemed particularly bothered.

"Ho!" Kawika had grinned conspiratorially at Danny. "I see how it is." Switching his focus to Steve, Kawika had continued with all seriousness. "Brah, you know I don't play those games. If I want something from you, I'll tell you."

"I know." Steve had clasped fists with Kawika, grinning sheepishly. "It's just been that kind of week. I guess, I just needed to hear it."

"You know what I need," Danny had cut in, trying for his usual brashness. "I need a shower and a horizontal surface, preferably a soft one. So, if you guys could just continue this conversation without me." Clearly wanting to make some sort of shooing gesture, but too sore, Danny had settled for glaring pitifully.

"Sure, Cuz." Kawika had moved to give Danny a welcome home tug-and-hug, but at a sharp little motion of the detective's head had aborted, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Surprising both cops, Kawika had opted for dropping a delicate kiss on Danny's uninjured temple.

As the leader of the Kapu jogged away, Danny had belatedly given a startled little laugh. Chuckling himself, Steve had shuffled Danny into the house, in and out of the shower, and into bed, all the while wondering just what exactly protection by the Kapu entailed. Somehow, it didn't really matter; Steve was grateful for their assistance, their peripheral _presence_.

Today, Steve had wished a dozen times over that the Kapu had still been watching them. Or maybe, seeing Levi and Kalei playing cards on the front steps, he wishes Danny wasn't the only one with Kapu protection. Before Steve can even call out a greeting, Kalei is addressing him.

"Kawika called. Says he wants to talk to you before you wake up Danny."

As grateful as Steve is to Kawika, for his partners sake, he doesn't really care what the Kapu want right now.

"Ho, Brah." Levi catches Steve by the shoulders. "Wa's wrong? You're da bulletproof kine." Steve is trying desperately not to start crying again, not out here, and preferably not in front of low level Kapu, but he knows he looks it. Just as Steve decides to fight through Levi to get to his best friend, a Jeep pulls up and Kawika's voice calls out in Hawaiian for his boys to let Steve go.

The leader lopes over, ushering Steve into the house. "Hele," he says shortly to his men.

Inside, Kawika pushes Steve down onto the couch, crouching in front of him with his hands on Steve's knees. "As a rule, I don't do business with the mobs, but that doesn't mean I don't hear things. What's your beef with the Armenians?" Kawika is clearly worried about him and Steve distantly realizes his words aren't any kind of accusation, but he's beginning to feel numb with shock.

Unfortunately, he's not so numb that he won't answer questions when prompted. "Eran Dobrian was a serial killer." Steve doesn't make a conscious decision to unload on Kawika, but he's starting to be too out of it to care. "He had toys, clothes. He kept them in a closet in the basement, tied up. He took a picture of each one of them. There had to have been fifty of them. More. _Oh, God_. We didn't know what he was when we helped him. And then he used Odell as a human shield, and I killed him. We didn't know. How did we not know?" Steve's breathing has gone too rough for him to keep speaking.

"The missing keiki." Kawika is clearly putting together the pieces in record time, and clearly has more insight on the matter than Steve would have expected. It makes sense that Kawika would know; if even one of those children were kama'aina, word was bound to get back to the Kapu. Someday, and someday soon, Steve was going to learn to consult Kawika on more than just the cases implicating the Kapu. "I'll get Danny."

Steve stares into the middle distance until Danny's bare feet cross his line of vision. His partner is still recovering from the hospitality of the Colombian prison system, and looks rather like something an eight pack of crayons might throw up. A few of the bruises have developed into rainbow colored bull's-eyes, and Steve stares at the one covering Danny's entire right clavicle.

Kawika must have briefed Steve's partner on the situation, because Danny doesn't ask questions, doesn't say anything. He climbs onto the couch next to Steve and pulls Steve's head against his shoulder. Steve's eyes burn more and more, until the tears he's been fighting slip down his cheeks, falling harmlessly on Danny's Technicolor skin.

"Oh, babe." Danny's low murmur puts the fatal crack in the dam. Steve wraps his arms around his partner, clinging and crying. For his part, Danny doesn't give any indication that he feels his injuries being manhandled, although it must hurt. After an unknown time, Steve becomes aware that Danny is rocking them slightly, dropping kisses into the Navy SEAL's hair the same as he would do for Grace.

The thought of Grace sends a hot bolt of terror ripping through Steve's middle. What if Eran had taken Gracie? Steve sobs, the first one giving way to many, and the harder they get, the tighter he clutches Danny. Dimly, Steve realizes that Danny is reassuring him softly, and that Steve himself has been muttering variants of Grace's name. He feels one of Danny's hands leave his back, making some gesture Steve doesn't look to see, before it begins running up and down Steve's spine.

Steve settles into the silent comfort of his best friend, falling quiet and loosing track of time. Steve is exhausted, too exhausted to pretend to cope. Apparently, he's also too exhausted to defend himself, because when the front door opens unbidden, he doesn't even flinch.

"Thanks, Kawika," Danny says just loud enough to carry across the room. Before Steve can decide how he feels that Kawika was present for his breakdown, he hears footsteps too light for the man.

"Danno?"

 _Grace_. Kawika brought Grace to them. Some part of Steve's brain processes the fact that Danny must have signaled Kawika when Steve wasn't paying attention, and that Kawika must be an unbelievable sweet talker to have appropriated Grace from Rachel on his own, but most of him is consumed with sitting up and _finding_ her.

Grace looks perfect, if concerned, in a green Coral Prince dress. Steve reaches for her, not bothering to care just how devastated he looks, and she comes quickly. Steve pulls Gracie onto their laps, burying his face in her chest and breathing shakily. Danny settles his arms around them both and Steve finally feels the tight ache is his belly start to loosen. He hears Danny say something else, and Kawika reply to it, before the door closes quietly, leaving him alone with his Ohana.

 _His Ohana_. The pieces of another puzzle slowly fall into place for Steve. He feels Grace kiss the back of his head. This is his Ohana, and he's going to _keep_ it.

Steve straightens up. He offers Gracie a little smile before turning to her father. Steve searches Danny's face and isn't really sure what he finds, but it solidifies his resolve anyway. Sliding a hand up behind Danny's jaw, Steve leans over Grace, and presses his lips to Danny's.

The kiss is a little damp, but grounding, and Danny returns it gently. They stay like that, calmly kissing away the storm, until Grace makes a noise. Steve pulls back, resting his forehead against Danny's.

"Sorry, Grace." Steve's voice is rough with fading despair.

"It's okay, Uncle Steve. I just don't fit." And Grace is right, at twelve she's much too big to fit between her parents kissing. And too old, but she really doesn't seem to have minded; hopefully that kind of awkward was still a year or two off. Grace kisses Steve's cheek. "But if you hurt Danno, I have more than enough help to hide the body."

That surprises a laugh out of Steve and before he knows it, the three of them are a giggling heap. Danny falls onto the floor, thankfully landing on his butt, which is at least more padded if not less bruised. The blonde makes a rough sound on impact, before proceeding to wheeze into even harder laughter. Grace squeals when Steve, now in a whole new kind of tears, tries to help Danny up and only succeeds in getting himself pulled down on top of the smaller man. After a moment, Gracie crawls down onto the floor, pushing her way into the pile.

"This is my family," Grace quotes, riddled with giggles, "It's little, and broken, but still good." Steve chokes on his laughter, burying his face in Danny's neck. "Yeah, still good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a stand alone One-Shot.
> 
> I had no intention of writing a follow up, but it is now a Two-Shot. Hope I didn't spoil anything.
> 
> Edit: This is now a Three-Shot, but Chapter One's stand alone status still applies. Chapters two and three are highly dependent on the first, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night. Something is nagging him. He rolls over and looks out the window. From twenty feet up a tree across the street Makani ‒ Steve can just make out his missing finger ‒ waves to him. Giving a little salute back, Steve pads down to the kitchen for a glass of water.

A pebble pings off the door to the lanai, another member of the night guard checking on him. Steve opens the kitchen window, placing four apples on the outside sill, two for both of them or enough in case there are more out there.

Letting the cool night air wash over his face, Steve stares out at the surf, trying not to think. If he doesn't force it, he might actually figure out what woke him. Another pebble bounces near his forehead. Steve almost laughs. With a shake of his head, Steve closes and locks the window.

The bedroom that had once been Mary's was now part crash pad, part gym, and part nursery. Steve has no idea why he's checking on the unoccupied space, but it's the middle of the night, so he doesn't question it. Assured that the shadowed landscape is just how he'd left it, Steve moves on to his old room.

He leans on the doorjamb, watching Grace sleep. She's on her belly, arms and legs hanging out of the sheets at all angles. Steve stays there for a long time, studying how the shadows play over her back when the wind blows outside. Hopefully every night has been this peaceful for Gracie since Danny's return from Columbia.

That was it. Something Danny had said. Steve returns to the master bedroom, and hesitates in the doorway. Danny is wearing Steve's clothes, for no more intimate a reason than that he hasn't been to his own home since the morning the Marshall's arrested him.

Danny's first night back, Steve had sensed a presence and woken abruptly. Danny had been there, looking hunted, standing unsurely by Steve's bed. With hardly a thought, Steve had lifted the sheet invitingly. He'd been there, desperate for a bunkmate to chase away the demons. They hadn't spoken a word as Danny settled gingerly on what would become his half of the bed. The next night, Danny had stopped in the hallway between the two rooms, clearly at loose ends, pulled helplessly between what he wanted and what was 'normal'. Knowing better than to comment, Steve had decided for Danny, stripping the sweat-stained linens off what was now Grace's bed and very blatantly throwing them in the bathroom hamper.

Earlier this evening, after a light meal and making up Grace's bed with blue tie-die sheets left over from when Danny was temporarily homeless, Steve and Danny had decided that the biggest bed in the house would be a good ‒ _soft_ ‒ place to play cards. Grace had thrashed the two at a game unbelievably named _Egyptian Rat Screw_. In their defense, Steve and Danny had both already been behind the eight ball; learning a game that combines speed, pattern identification, math, coordination, shouting, and memorization is just flat out hard. Steve had silently resolved to teach Danny and Grace the _Ancient Chinese Game of Mao_ someday when he was feeling more up to using his brain. Someday like next week. When Danny had lost horribly for the 'gazillionth' time and started to doze off, Grace had kissed them both goodnight. By the time Steve was done taking his turn hugging the girl, Danny was out like a light. It was as good a reason as any not to tell Grace that her Danno and Uncle Steve had been platonically sleeping together since Colombia.

Something is different, now. Steve isn't feeling so clingy after a few hours of sleep, and his relationship with Danny has blatantly changed. They haven't so much as kissed since his epiphany in the living room, but they hadn't ever curled up together like they had tonight, either. And they _had_ kissed, down there in front of Grace, and probably the Kapu. Somehow, that would have made a difference even if Danny‒ No, not with those bruises‒ even if _Steve_ had been sleeping on the couch.

And Danny is wearing Steve's clothes. It's just an old pair of cut-off sweats, but something is… different. It feels old and new all at the same time. _Steve's_ Ohana, all sleeping under his roof. Protected. Doubly so, with a Kapu vanguard outside. His _Ohana_ is _safe_.

And Steve intends to keep it that way.

"Danno."

Steve kneels on the bed next to his partner. "C'mon, Danno. I can't let this go." Danny hums and rolls over, almost into Steve's lap. Steve wants to smile back, but Danny's words are chasing around inside his head. _'I've been living with what I did, feeling a certain way about it ever since I did it. Okay? And maybe some crazy part of me just didn't want to feel that way anymore.'_ The warm curve of Danny's mouth falters at the look on Steve's face.

"What is it, babe?"

Suddenly, Steve is at a loss. He may have figured out what was wrong, but he hadn't planned what to _say_ about it. "We forgot to check your wounds." That _is_ true, especially for Danny's healing stab wound, which was in no way ready to be maligned the way it was.

"Nope, that's not it." Danny reaches up, threading his fingers through Steve's short hair. "You didn't wake me up in the middle of the night for that. Spill."

"Danny‒" Steve licks his lips and starts again. "Danny, you know that Marco Reyes wasn't just going to let us walk away, not when he had Matt's body in a barrel before we even arrived. He had planned to have you killed from the very start, the same way he killed your brother." Danny opens his mouth to say something, probably some sort of protest, but Steve isn't going to let him keep digging that hole. "I don't care how mad you were when you did it. You knew," Steve pokes Danny in the forehead, "somewhere in that thick skull of yours, that it was kill or be killed. I knew we had to shoot our way out of there, and you did, too."

At first, Danny looks like he's humoring Steve, but his face changes slowly as he processes the words. The truth. The earnest, pleading look on his best friend's face.

"I guess… someone can be hateful and in mortal danger at the same time, huh?"

"Happens all the time," Steve agrees. He leans down, sealing the deal with a kiss. "Slow down and wait for me next time, okay?"

"No promises."

" _Danny_."

"Hey, when was the last time I asked you to stop protecting me?" Steve doesn't reply, not really thinking about the question because he already knows he doesn't have a good answer, instead he settles down. Opening his arms, Steve waits for Danny to shuffle into a comfortable position against his body.

Steve squeezes Danny gently, dropping a kiss on his head. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind."

Danny surprises Steve, mumbling right through a yawn, "Or forgotten."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Grace's POV. Which was somewhat harder than Steve's.

Grace is no dummy. She might only be twelve, but she knows something has been very wrong with her father for months, now. Until today.

Today when she woke up everything was different. The part of her that loves Disney movies wants it to be because Uncle Steve and Danno finally kissed, after, like, _forever_ , but that's not it. Last night, Danno was better than he had been before he was arrested, but worse than the day he got home. No, something had changed while she was asleep.

This morning, Danno still looked like he'd fallen into E. Aster Bunnymund's river of dye, but his face was warm and alive in a way it hadn't been since Uncle Matt died, no matter how sleepy it was. Grace had almost been discouraged when Danno still had to stand to eat, but then he was waving his fork and laughing and accidentally talking with his mouth full, and Grace had really believed that things were looking up.

The sun has been moving west for a few hours, now, and things are even better than this morning.

Grace had asked to go surfing; Kono has been teaching her for _years_ and she's getting pretty good. She doesn't exactly shred, but she's definitely better than Danno. As Grace and Uncle Steve were waxing the boards ‒ Grace is using one from when he was a kid and is actually really excited; maybe it has some _mad skillz_ left in it ‒ when a man had come into the back yard. He had spoken to Danno, who was pacing slowly in the grass to pass the time without sitting, and had left again, with nothing more than a wave to Uncle Steve and her.

Later, after Grace and Uncle Steve had been surfing for a while, another man had arrived carrying two boards. Danno had called to Steve and taken what Grace remembered was a foam practice board from the man, paddling out to them. When the other man paddled out, Grace had recognized him from yesterday, Kawika.

"You're not really gonna risk wiping out with those bruises, are you, Danno?" Uncle Steve had said, teasing, but Grace could hear that he was actually worried, too.

"Nah, but the 'foamie' is soft enough to lie on. So, I figured I'd come hang… belly? One?" He had looked over his shoulder to Kawika. "What do you call this?"

Kawika had been laughing too hard to answer.

"What?"

"Danny, hang-belly is what happens to old lady cats." Uncle Steve had informed him with a strange look.

"And cats _do not_ surf." Grace had supplied, helpfully.

"My sister had a cat that surfed." Kawika had raised his hand, as he said it, like an impatient kid during show-and-tell.

"You have a sister?" Grace still wasn't quite sure how Danno could think _that_ had been the interesting part of that statement.

"Had."

"Yeesh, sorry." Before Danno could look too self-depreciating, Kawika had waved him off.

"No worries. I was ten." He had seemed genuinely unconcerned.

So, Grace had asked, "What happened?"

"She died of complications to undiagnosed Cystic Fibrosis. It was actually really impressive that she lived to be seven without intentional treatment, but we were a beach family, and that really helps." Kawika had still seemed perfectly happy talking about his sister, but Danno had already given Grace a look, so she hadn't asked any more.

"And she had a cat that surfed?" Uncle Steve had said after a moment, diverting back to a less awkward topic.

"Oh, yeah!" Kawika had grinned like a little boy. "Funniest thing you ever saw. He would come in sitting on the end of her board, looking half drowned and totally agro. But as soon as she stopped he would start yowling, and keep it up until she took him out again."

"Please tell me there's footage of that."

"Sorry, brah." Kawika had had to catch a wave to get away from their disappointed yammering.

Now, Danno looks like he might be falling asleep on his board. He's laid out with his head down, one arm lazily stirring the glassy water to keep him pointed the right way to watch them ride the waves. Grace watches him floating at her ‒ is it 5 o'clock or 11 o'clock? ‒ well, left and in front of their little lineup, where the view is choice. The waves aren't great, but they're having fun. Kawika lets out a loud whistle when a wave carries Uncle Steve practically to shore. The Hawaiian cuts himself short in time to paddle hard and try to do the same.

A moment later, Grace hears her name. "Monkey." Danno is paddling over to her. "I want to talk to you, baby, while we've got a minute." He leans on his arms, getting comfortable while he waits for her response.

"Okay, Danno." Grace actually isn't that thrilled by the prospect, because her daddy seems so serious, but putting off an unhappy conversation never actually makes it go away.

"Steve said you asked him if I really killed someone."

"Yeah. He said 'everything you do, you do to protect the people you love'." Grace is still very aware that that was not a 'No'.

"That," Danno begins, "is one way not to answer a question." Grace _almost_ giggles at Danno's expression, but he's still being serious. When he continues, she doesn't feel like laughing anymore. "Grace, you're great-grandma used to say 'Some people just need killing.' Marco Reyes was one of those people. I‒" Her father falters, covering it by slipping into the water to hang from her board. "Sometimes, cops have to shoot people just to survive and come home to their families. I‒" He falters, again, and dunks himself, slicking his hair back from his face. "I‒" Taking a big breath, Danno forces himself to talk; it looks like confessing. "I was _so angry_ at him, for what he did to Uncle Matt, for putting me and Steve through the wringer for no reason, that I forgot that he didn't just need killing, he was going to _kill us_. He wasn't standing there waving a gun, baby, but there is _no way_ I'd be here now if I hadn't shot him. Unless Steve had, which isn't any better. The Marshall's were ordered to arrest me, because the people who worked with him wanted to punish someone for making their criminal activities harder, not because they cared about what happened to Marco Reyes, or Uncle Matt, or me and Steve. Or you Grace.

"Yes, someone is dead, and it's my fault, but I didn't murder him." Grace isn't quite sure what to do with all of that information, but there was definitely one question she needed answered.

"How was he going to kill you, if he didn't have a gun?"

"Yeah, that was the part I wasn't parsing, either. It's why I felt so much worse than I should. Not that I shouldn't feel bad, but… I wasn't myself. Uncle Steve explained it to me before you got up this morning. I didn't remember it, but Marco Reyes had an… ' _ambush squad_ '" –Danny can't think of a better way to phrase the shadows that trained machine guns on Steve and Danny as they abandoned the compound, trying to act like nothing was wrong– "waiting in the jungle for us. When he didn't call with the order to kill us, they didn't attack. That make sense?"

"I guess." Danno sighs at her response. "Is this why you're so happy today, Danno?"

"Hmm… I'm not happy about what I did. I never will be. But I think I've stopped hating myself for it. So, yes, I'm happier today." He smiles an affirmative kind of smile.

"He was bad?" Danno nods immediately. "And you killed him because he was going to kill you, not because you were angry?" Grace confirms. This time her father hesitates.

"Can you forgive me if the answer is both?"

"I can." Steve joins the conversation.

"Me, too." Kawika agrees, as the men raft up alongside them. Grace hadn't even noticed them approaching, but she's grateful for their votes, and the distraction.

"You lost your pool toy, Danno," Uncle Steve observes. The practice board has floated off.

Kawika points it out, a long ways away. "You're gonna have to swim for it, cuz." Danno makes a face, heading off before it can get father away.

"Thanks." Grace says, relieved.

"No problemo. We figured you'd need a chance to process." Kawika smiles gently at her. "It might help to talk it out. I've had this conversation before."

"You killed someone?" Grace would never have guessed that about him.

"No, keiki, but he has." Kawika jerks his thumb at Steve ‒ who looks wrong-footed ‒ casually, continuing as if that isn't a revelation, too. Maybe it's not. " _I've_ done this part before." He waves circularly between them.

"What happens?"

"Depends on the kid." After a moment, he adds, "Seems to depend on whether it’s a mom or dad, too."

Grace sits and thinks. What if her mom had done it? But that's just confusing, and threatens to make her head hurt. What if Uncle Steve had done it? That feels about the same as Danno having done it. What if Kawika _had_ done it?

Well, that would be different. It would change the way he felt to her. Even for just the few seconds she had thought it, it had changed him for her. She turned it over a little more. He still would have been the same person, wouldn't he? Nothing would have changed in those few seconds except what Grace herself _knew_.

Kawika's voice breaks into her thoughts. "Forgiving him and accepting it, doesn't mean that you aren't going to see him a little differently. It's just like how you saw me a little differently when you found out I had a sister that died. Everything matters, girlie. The important part is how it makes you feel about your father, not how you feel about what he had to do."

"Hey, Gracie." She looks to Uncle Steve. "Why don't you surf on it." There's a good swell coming, and Grace doesn't really see how that's going to help, but a good swell is a good swell.

When she's done, Grace realizes she hasn't thought about it at all, and it doesn’t feel so weird. She turns and looks back at Danno, lounging in the water. She thinks about what it was like while he was gone, and decides that she'd rather he was here, no matter what. Uncle Steve catches her eye, and suddenly she realizes that he wouldn't be here, either. If they were dead, she'd never ever see them again. They wouldn't be here, and probably not Kawika, either. She'd be out here all alone. Or worse.

Feeling cold, Grace rushes to paddle out. She wants nothing more than a hug from her daddy. When she looks up, he's surfing in. He jumps off the board when he's close, wading towards her.

"What's the matter, Monkey?" Trust Danno to know something was up from all the way out there.

Grace throws herself into his arms, trying to stave off her imagination. "I forgive you, Danno." She buries her face in his neck, breathing in the warm comfort of her father.

"Oh, Monkey. Thank you." He squeezes her tight, and Grace knows everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, is Danny's explanation appropriate? Does it fill the plot holes? Do you buy it? Did I beat a dead horse?
> 
> Should I stop fishing for comments?
> 
> No Disney quote this time. Sorry guys. The only one I could think of was: "What's with the chimp and the bug?" If you think of one that fits, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Maybe I should, but I didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kawika is my favorite character.
> 
> And Folks, if you didn't catch that Lilo and Stitch reference, you live under a rock.


End file.
